


Ponces and Princes

by clashofqueens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, so many ships so little canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clashofqueens/pseuds/clashofqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Phillip and the disguised Hook plants some interesting ideas on adventure and the Princess Aurora in Killian's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponces and Princes

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of flailing that occurred when I realized that not only had Hook been in the survivor's encampment for weeks, but that he probably Phillip and hence loads about Aurora led to this fic. This mess is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are purely the result of my flimsy grasp on the English language in it's written form.

Two months, two bloody months he'd been in this town - no, town was too generous for this place - this encampment, and nothing. Nothing interesting, no one interesting. At first he'd thought the prince-ling might be of interest, but the ponce just blabbered on and on about his 'true love'. Some daft little girl who'd gotten her finger pricked on a magic thimble or something. Honestly, he'd ignored everything after the first few mind-numbing minutes of the conversation, contenting himself with his favorite thing - imagining various ways to painfully kill his Crocodile. 

And yet, he couldn't simply cut ties with the young ponce, it seemed that Phillip had rather attached himself to Killian, like a stray duckling or something equally defenseless and ...fluffy. Since he was the blacksmith, the prince seemed to think that they were meant to be friends of some sort. Then again, most of those left after the curse were simple farmers and merchants, so perhaps the pirate in disguise and the prince did have a few things more in common. Still, just because they both had a fondness for sharp and pointy things, that didn't mean that Killian had a particular yearning for to hear Phillip wax on about 'ice blue eyes' and 'a soul as kind as it is beautiful' all the while staring somewhat longingly towards his ever present, ever silent "friend" Mulan.

Perhaps it was the lingering looks that grated so much on his nerves, or Phillip's incessant prattling on next to him, but one sunny afternoon, something breaks loose. "Do you truely love this princess of yours?" He snapped, his voice losing the innocent tones he'd adopted during his time here, snarling far more like the dread pirate Hook. Next to him, the prince startled, eyes wide for a moment at this 'uncharacteristic' response from the normally silent and placid blacksmith. 

"Uh- I- Yes!" Phillip sputtered out. "Of course I do! She's my one true love, only my kiss... only true love's kiss can wake her. It's the most-"

"The most powerful magic in the world, I know..." It took most of Killian's willpower not to roll his eyes at the simplistic saying. But then again, hadn't he once believed that claptrap? That true love overcame everything - at least everything except getting your heart ripped out of your chest by a monster. "With the way you and Mulan look at each other... one could come to the conclusion..."

"Mulan is my friend. She's my friend and nothing more." Phillip insisted, staring resolutely at the ground. "I am, as always, loyal to my princess." For a moment, Phillip sounded unsure which of them he was trying to convince.

Killian barely suppressed a smirk. This was fun, the most fun he'd had in weeks, pressing the ponce's buttons and making him dance. Regrettably, it was not the sort of thing this blacksmith was want to do, even if the pirate wanted to make the puppet-prince dance a bit longer.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to... insult your devotion to the princess..." Killian realizes that as much as he'd listened to this and that about how sunlight would glint in the girls hair or the particular shade of rose that her blush was, he'd missed the girl's bloody name.

"Aurora..." Phillip supplied with a sickeningly reverent whisper.

Killian rolled his eyes, an action missed by the lovesick fool beside him. "Best of luck with her, your highness. Then again, true love doesn't need luck, does it?"

Phillip nodded. "You'll meet her soon enough." That catches Killian's attention, no one new has come to the encampment since around about the time he'd arrived, the rest of their land frozen or destroyed by the curse. "Really now?"

Nodding, Phillip's chest puffed out obnoxiously. "Mulan and I will set out for the castle tomorrow, we should reach the enchanted forest that surrounds it in three days time. Before a week is out I shall be reunited with my love...."

At once, Hook's skin seems tight, just the prospect of adventure, of risking life and limb for a precious treasure surging through him like a drug. In the dull regularity of life on land, he's forgotten the thrill, and just how addictive it was. Magical forests, possible death and a rather lovely prize - if Phillip was telling the truth about his lady. He'd risked more for less, and for a moment, Killian entertains the wild idea of asking to join them, after all, he could find treasure in his sleep. But a one handed blacksmith wouldn't crave adventure, certainly not one still traumatized by an ogre attack, and he struggles for a moment to control that urge to throw himself after the promise of danger and adventure.

"A dangerous journey."

Phillip smirked, and Killian wondered if punching a kingdom-less prince still meant death for a simple pirate. "But a worthy one. A quest for true love."

"Very noble." Killian muttered sarcastically, but smiled at Phillip. "Best wishes. Do try not to die, it would be a much... different place without you and the sparkling Mulan."

Laughing as he stood, Phillip nodded. "Of course, but you needn't worry. After all, true love is the most powerful thing in the world. I'll be back, and with the Princess Aurora by my side. As she should be."

Does Princess Aurora think as well? Killian can't help but wonder, in all this time, if maybe the princess hadn't taken the nap to get away from the prince? Then again, he rather hoped it had been the princess's choice, otherwise Phillip certainly didn't deserve to win her back. Only a ponce would have let his woman - true love or no - go without a fight, _unless_ it was her choice.

As Phillip wonders off, Killian turns back to his work, still feeling the twinging temptation of adventure as the prince walks away. From what he remembers of Phillip's babbling on, he carefully constructs an image of the princess in his mind. A tempting treasure to be sure, but then he'd be suck with an actual princess and while he's certain she'd be portable enough to steal way to the Jolly Rodger with, the market for princesses these days was questionable to say the least.


End file.
